1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc drive holder for holding a disc drive and related electronic device, and more particularly, to a disc drive holder capable of changing location of a disc drive so that the user can disassemble or install other components and collect internal cables easily and related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical design of electronic products trends high density and integration. More electronic modules are disposed inside narrow mechanical space of electronic products with easy disassembly and operation. For example, a computer has to be disassembled for replacing broken components, installing new components, upgrading the components, and so on. The computer with easy disassembly characteristic suits demand of the user. However internal electronic modules of the computer in the market are often interfered with one another so that a certain component is installed after other components are disassembled and cables connected to the components are disorderly. Taiwan patent Publication no. 407847 discloses a rotary holder for accommodating an electronic module. The rotary holder can swing relatively to a casing in different positions so as to disassemble or install the electronic module easily. However when the rotary holder swings perpendicularly to a bottom of the casing, the rotary holder can not support the electronic module above the bottom stably. It causes unexpected swing and incapable assembly. For example, the rotary holder might fall down and hurt the user's hand during the assembling process. There is a need to design a disc drive holder with easy assembly and safety.